


One Year Old

by Rainbat



Series: Little and Trouble [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby! Damian, Gen, batfamily fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbat/pseuds/Rainbat
Summary: Dialogue that start and end with dash symbol was spoken in arabic.Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (unless mentioned OCs) tht belong to DC Comics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue that start and end with dash symbol was spoken in arabic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (unless mentioned OCs) tht belong to DC Comics.

"Hey! He's waking up."

"Aww he's so cute."

"Careful Dick or you're gonna get your hand chopped off your body."

"Come on Tim, he's probably one. Couldn't possibly know how to walk, let alone maim someone."

"I think that only apply to _normal_ babies, not our demon spawn Dickiebird."

"Don't say stuff like that, Jay."

Jason just shrugged, unconcerned with Dick's warning tone. Their conversation was stopped when the little baby opened his eyes and mumbled something untellingible. He rubbed his eyes with his little fist and looked up when he heard Dick cooed a little loud for his liking.

The three brothers were left speechless as their littlest brother- now a _very very_ little brother-  looked at them with his glowing blue eyes opened wide and mouth slightly opened. _So adorable!_

-"Mother."-

"What?"

Dick couldn't helped but shocked, what was he supossed to do if Damian started asking him for Talia or wait? Is he calling for Talia or he's calling him, _mother?_  

Jason was snickering besides him and Tim was shouting at him about something that definitely not right and apparently, they're _screwed_. Heh, who knew that a one years old usually didn't talk that smoothly.

Dick smiled, -"Hi Damian, do you remember me?"- He talked smoothly in arabic although it's been a long time since he last spoken in that language. Thank god for his good memories.

-"Wherew's mother?"-

Tim stopped shouting useless fact about babies and stared in awe at Damian, "okay. Sorry i freak out. Looks like he's just a normal baby with cute mispronounced words, baby fat cheeks and all." Dick just smirked at him.

-"Your mother give you to stay with us."-

-"Who you?"-

Damian sat a little straight which was not normal for a normal baby. Jason leaned down and said, -"Jason. Your big brother."- He grinned. Damian just stared in awe, doesn't even know what make him so impress with Jason. 

-"Hi Demon. It's me Tim."-

Tim proceed to pinch Damian's cheek and was rewarded with a small toothy grin. 

Dick carefully scooped the little body in his arm and lightly kissed Damian's puffy cheek. -"I'm your big brother, Dick."-

Damian was clapping and giggling in Dick's hand.

"JAY! TIMMY! ICK!"

The three older brothers smiled at their nicknames.

-"Let's play!"-

 

 

**A/N: This going to be short chapters, some were shorter than this. So hopefully i get to stick to schedule and post it daily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue that start and end with dash symbol was spoken in arabic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics.

Blue eyes met with identical blue eyes. 

"Damian."

"-Tt-"

"..."

Silence filled the living room of Wayne Manor before all three sons broke into histerical laughed after a few seconds gone frozen at Damian's response, meeting with his father for the first time.

Bruce was clearly shocked and sad at Damian's response. A sixteen years old Damian was not a boy who used to hide his emotion anymore, he had become more honest and openly showing his love for others.

Bruce had spend hours trying to take Damian from Dick before. _Mission-_ _unsuccessful_ .

For some odd reason, a one year old Damian loved Jason the most. Probably because he was the tallest and this Damian, always wanted to be carried. Couldn't believe he was the same Damian who refuse physical contact like they would actually killed him if he was involved into one.

-"Damian, come to me please."-

Damian shook his head and buried his face in Jason's jacket.

Dick was pouting, he had spend half an hour convincing Damian to hug him but no, he still doesn't wanted to let Jason go.

Dick turned around and glared at the man who once his Batman, "what are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing."

Dick gave him a half bat glare. "Hey Jason."

"What? Can't you see i have a baby here." Jason smirked and held Damian a little higher over his head, earning him a small quiet giggle.

"Want to see who Damian like the most? Me or Bruce." Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at Bruce. "Think you can win old man?"

Bruce hummed in amusement. He maybe not Damian's favourite person as everyone knew that's going to be Dick but it was really amusing to see Dick to be jealous of him. He could never blame Dick of course, as Damian was more to a son than a brother to him and there's a very blurred line between them but sometimes he just wanted the reassurance that he was indeed Damian's father and his son saw him as his father who loves him more than he loves himself.

Jason put Damian on the floor and sat besides his little brother. "Okay, no cheating. Sit where you're and no moving, no bribing and-"

"Okay, Jay. We got it. Just let him go."

Jason smirked. He liked it when Dick makes that face, jealousy. Damian choosed him over his supposedly favourite older brother. He released Damian from his hands and immediately Damian crawled to Dick and Bruce's direction. Tiny giggles and soft sound of his palms and knees hitting the floor were drown in Dick and Bruce's voices, encouraging Damian to come into their waiting arms.

-"Come here Dami, come to me."-

-"Damian, your Dad's here. Come to me."-

-"No Dami. It's me Dick. Come to me and i'll let you eat your favourite ice cream."-

"No bribing, Dickie."

"Fine!"

"Thanks Jason."

"Pay attention old man, Dickhead gonna win if you lose your concentration."

Dick and Bruce resumed their shouting-and-demanding-to-be-baby-Damian's-favourite-person. Damian was getting closer to them and the original Dinamic Duo voices slowly getting louder and both were constantly sending full intensity bat-glare at each other.

Jason was laughing so hard at the scene in front of him. The situation got more tense when Damian's only a few steps from them.

-"COME ON DAMI! HERE BABY D!"-

-"DAMIAN, COME TO DAD!"-

Damian was getting closer and closer and he threw himself into an unready arms, giggling and shouting,

" **TIMMY!"**

Oh if only looks could kill.

 **Red Robin killed by Batman and Nightwing infamous Bat-glare(s)**.

Jason laughed so hard he's hyperventilating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue that start and end with dash symbol was spoken in arabic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics.

They brought Damian to meet Zatanna, but unfortunately she couldn't change him back. She said that since he had been deaged by something _not magic_ or otherwise known as 'scientific factors' (she quoted that), she couldn't risk changing Damian back to normal with magic or she might going to mess up things. 

So the bat family were left to find way to return their youngest member back to sixteen.

"He really didn't do anything, isn't he?"

Jason gave Tim a combination of -you're supposed to be the genius in the family- and -what the fuck did you just said\- look. 

"He's a baby. What else would he do other than eat and sleep." Tim scooted closer to the pair of brother. Jason was sitting crossed leg with Damian on his lap, sleeping with his head resting against Jason's chest. 

"Hey Damian." Tim poked on Damian's cheek. His hand got slapped away by Jason.

"Go away Timbo. Let him sleep."

"Since when did you care what demon's been doing. I'm bored, let me play with him."

"Do it later."

"No."

"What?"

"I want to play with him NOW."

Tim crossed his hands over his chest and frown at Jason.

"What the... actual fuck."

Tim smirked.

"What, Jay."

"What the freaking fuc- you're like twenty something Tim. And this is how you're acting."

"I'm offended. You can't even remember how old i am."

"Not the point here, Replacement."

"Aren't you the mature one? Stop calling me names."

"I can call my brother whatever i want."

"Well, well. Now you plays the 'big brother' card."

Jason sighed.

"We're far from where we're supposed to be." 

"Umm, where were we supposed to be?"

"Your pathetic behaviour."

"Damn, you sound like Damian!"

"You're just acting like Dick!"

"What?! I did not!"

"You just whine! You freaking whining!"

"Your argument have no value, Jay."

"Tell me there's someone other than Dick that whine and pout in this household." 

Tim gave Jason a dirty look while Jason being the mature big brother- stuck out his tounge. 

Both turned around simultaneously at the sound of a person clearing his throat _loudly_.

Dick was standing there, leaning to the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Something's wrong?"

"Other than Tim looks desperately 'offended' at being compare with me, yes there is something wrong."

Tim flashed his shiny white teeth at Dick's direction, knew that his older brother was joking. He hope so. Damn it.

"Okay, so what is the 'something' that is wrong."

Tim looked at Dick and back to Jason, then back to Dick's face and Jason's before going back to Dick and following his eyes that's been staring at Jason's lap.

Tim eyes widen.

"Where's Damian?" 

Dick remained not moving and Jason, didn't dare to move.

"Well, shit.

"Indeed it is."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue that start and end with dash symbol was spoken in arabic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics.

"How the hell can you all lost a BABY?!"

Wow, Dick never felt like he was sixteen more than now. He wonder if Jason and Tim felt the same, though their facial expression gave nothing; with Jason's look like he's going to leave the manor in a heartbeat and Tim's... Dick doesn't even knew what he's thinking with that blank face.

Bruce was yelling for 14 minutes straight (yup, he counted them) while his fingers typing furiously on the Bat-computer's keyboard. "Did you put a tracker on Damian?"

Bruce gave a full intensity of his infamous Bat-glare as an answer for his second youngest son. 

Tim whinched a little. _That's definitely a yes._

"You know B, it's funny seeing you freak out like this."

"Am i not allowed to? He's my son and i'm going to freak out the same way if it has been any one of you that's gone missing."

Jason looked shocked for a moment before smilling softly, "and he's my baby brother so i can assure you, he's going to be fine."

Dick couldn't have been more proud at Jason at that moment. Not just Jason's called Damian his baby brother but he also managed to calm Bruce down. That's a victory that certainly needed a celebration.

Tim at last spoken after a few moment of silence, "well, we need to find him first before we can conclude whether he's okay or not."

Tim turned his head to look around the bat-cave, "by the way, i haven't seen Alfred since breakfast, where is he?"

"Yeah, me too. I don't know, out for shopping maybe." Dick said and turned to look at Jason when he heard the younger man laughing nervously besides him, eyes glued to his iPhone's screen in his hand.

"Something's wrong, Jason?"

Jason looked at Bruce with a grin, "you know B, i said all those shit just now because i'm pretty sure Alfred have the Demon baby with him. But my luck sure is like a shit, and what the hell... hmm, apparently he's..."

Bruce growled and turned back to the computer screen, showing a full map of Gotham.

Jason just laughed a little more before he shrugged, unapologetic when his brothers gave him exasperated looks. Well, it's certainly not his fault alone that Demon was missing.

It's Tim!

 

 

**A/N: Well, i broke my record for posting this story daily (i only managed to keep it for 3 days XP). I'm just too tired to write so forgive me if you're waiting for this story to be updated daily. I'll try my best to keep posting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics.

They found Damian. Or more like, they found the tracker that  _was_ on Damian. 

Bruce was fuming while again, doing whatever the hell he's been doing at the Bat computer. Dick was just, being Dick; pacing back and forth while trying and failing to calm down. 

Tim spared a glance at Jason who was staring at the Bat mobile. Huh? That's...normal? 

How the hell the demon brat managed to disappear was beyond Tim's imagination. And he's the second world's greatest detective for crying out loud! 

Tim sighed and inspected the tracker again. He's been on it for the past thirty minutes. Trying to find the tell tale that someone had pried the tracker forcefully from Damian. 

"Doesn't look like it's been ripped off," he whispered more to himself but Jason heard him. 

"Think the demon brat took it off himself?" 

Tim wondered, will he be able to...  _He's one year old. There's no way he knew this is a tracker. Though this blinking red dot gave it away that this is definitely a tracker but what the hell, he's freaking one!_

"Do you think Talia taught him how to 'disappear' like this," Jason continued.

"I don't think so, he told us, remember. His first kill was when he's three." Tim said with a good amount of uncertainty in his voice. 

Jason raised one of his eyebrow and bring one of his hand to rub on his chin, pretending to be in his thinking mode."Well, that's killing class. What about the others." 

"Others..." 

Tim eyes widen before he grin. He placed both hand on Jason's shoulders, "You. Are. A. Genius."

Jason smirked. 

"Hey, B!"

Bruce didn't turned around instead he opted to tuned out Tim's voice. _Really Bruce? Very mature._

"Damian's not being kidnapped. Good news for you." Tim shouted. 

Dick stopped his pacing. He frowned and opened his mouth, as in to say something but after a moment, he resumed his pacing. 

"I don't like being ignored!" Tim shouted again. Jason was laughing besides him and that earned him a jab to the rib cage. 

Tim stomped towards the Bat computer and trying to get Bruce's attention. 

Jason watched in amusement at how Tim was acting like a child who demanded his parents attention. He didn't know what Tim was trying to tell him when he called him genius or whatever idea he got about Damian's whereabouts but did have his own idea. Damian was not that hard to predict. Whether as a sixteen year old brat or a demon baby. 

He walked to the bat mobile in silence and opened the door of the passenger seat. 

"There you're."

Jason scooped the sleeping one year old into his arms and silently retreat into the manor. _Let's leave them to panic for a little longer, it's damn funny_. 

Jason marvel at the sight of Damian small hand, gripping at his front shirt. 

"You should learn to sleep on the bed, brat." 

 

Back in the bat cave:

Tim was trying to convince Bruce that Damian had taken off the tracker himself and fighting a debate with Dick who kept on reminding him that Damian was a baby. 

Seriously, Dick. He's the second world's greatest detective. Damn it! 

 

 

**A/N: This chapter is weird, didn't plan for this to happen tho. I've lost my sense of humour that i never have so, damn it. Well, whatever it is, see you in the next part, Damian's gonna be two. Yeah~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
